As disclosed in Chinese patent database with publishing number CN104278883A, as figured in FIG. 15, a foldable tent rack comprises two sets of scissor racks 10′, the two sets of scissor racks 10′ are connected, the end portion at the same side of two linking poles 11′ of one set of scissor rack 10′ are rotatably connected to the end portion at the same side of the two linking poles 11′ of the other set of scissor rack 10′. The pivot base 13′ is pivoted with a first support pole 20′, the end portion at the other side of the linking pole 11′ of the two sets of scissor rack 10′ is also pivoted with a first support pole 20′. Therein, the two sets of scissor rack are connected to a parallelogram structure. On one hand, the relative rotation of the two linking poles of the scissor rack and the relative rotation of the two sets of scissor rack are interference, making the unfolding and folding needed to improve. The structure is more complicated. On the other hand, the two linking poles intersect in an angle smaller than 180°, as the pivot base needs a first support pole to support, the number of the poles is increased, so is the manufacturing cost. It is inconvenient to configure the door and window of the tent cloth, it is also inconvenient for user to get in and out of the tent.